


Where Did You Find That?

by felixies



Series: Marvel Headcanons [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mischief, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stark Tower, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixies/pseuds/felixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One wrong move leaves Steve walking into the kitchen to find you holding his notebook. He hopes that you don't find the one particular page inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did You Find That?

"Where did you find that?" Steve stands in the kitchen with shocked eyes. He never leaves his room without it. His pen is always ready to write something down should the opportunity arise. And yet, there it is in front of him. In the hands of another, his notebook is open and your eyes are scanning its pages. "Where did you find my notebook?"

"This is yours?" you ask. You turn to the first page. "Oh yeah, there's your name. I found it here this morning."

"Give me that," Steve demands as he snatches the notebook from your grasp.

You scoff, "If you're so touchy, you shouldn't leave it laying around for everyone to see."

"How much did you read?" Steve worries. His ever-nervous paranoia sharpens imagining you look through the latest page. 

"I read what was open," you admit, sipping coffee. 

Steve laughs off his scared demeanor. "What was on it?" He leans on the door frame onto to slip slightly. Catching his fall, he slyly tries again.

You cannot believe your eyes. Is Steve trying to act cool? For you? With a level head, you assure, "It had a list of movies to watch. I own some of them if you ever want to watch them."

Steve remains aloof. "Sure. I’ll let you know. Or whatever."

You push through. "We can use the den. I can make popcorn. You can bring the drinks. Just the two of us."

Steve's jaw clenches. "The two of us."

You turn to face him, still sitting on the chair. Steve's eyes trail down your legs. Quickly refocusing, his eyes dart back to yours. "We can invite the others too if you want," you offer.

He reasons, "No, that's not necessary. I'm sure they would be too busy to sit down long enough to watch a movie."

You tease, "Okay. The two of us. Alone. In the dark." His Adam's apple bobs up and down slowly. You hop off the chair and walk over to Steve, still standing in the same spot. Even with your brave facade, the proximity between you two colors a pink tinge on your face. "I even saw your music list. Didn't think you would be interested in metal." 

"I don't get how steel can be something to listen."

"Now you're just playing naive, Steve. Sounds fun to sift through the good songs if you have time."

Steve calms, "All of that sounds great. Can't wait until we do it together." Realizing the way he said it, he corrects himself. "I mean, the activities. Do those activities together in a platonic way. A friendly way. Not that it would not be friendly."

"Calm down." You place your hand on his shoulder to soothe him. "And breathe. Just get me when you're free okay?"

"Sounds good." You let go of Steve's shoulder, but not backing off at all. Trying to keep a cool figure, he asks, "Is there something else you need?"

You flirt. "I need you - "

Steve freaks out. "What?"

You laugh. "I need you to move, please. You're in front of the door and I need to get ready for the day."

"Oh," Steve clears his throat. "Of course." He quickly steps aside as you open the door.

"Have a good morning, Rogers."

"You too, miss." Watching you leave, Steve shakes off the close call as he pours a cup of coffee. As he sits down, he opens his notebook to check for any damages. Everything seems to be in the same state he left. "Why did I leave the notebook here again?" he asks himself. It's then that he remembers.

The night before, he was in the kitchen waiting for Tony and Clint to stumble in. "What are you doing here this late?" Tony slurs. Clearly, Steve has two cups ready for the both of them.

"I knew where you would be and figured you might need this before you two pass out." Steve sniffs the air. "The bar again, really?"

"Don't get mad because you can't get drunk anymore," Clint teases as he sits down.

Tony takes out a vial. "We won't drink that sludge unless you drink what's in here." 

Steve shakes his head in disbelief. "Did you forget my regenerative powers? Nothing can get me drunk."

Tony slowly shakes his head in return. "I've been experimenting. This should work faster than your powers. It should take effect in 30 seconds flat. If it doesn't work, then we'll down your drinks."

Steve takes the vial from Tony's hand. "This must be a joke."

Clint whispers too loudly to Tony, “Are we joking?”

Tony chuckles as he convinces Steve, "Why do you think we're like this?" Tony beams smugly as Clint cackles at his partner in crime. Clint takes out a stopwatch. "We'll even time it exactly. You up for it?"

Steve contemplates the options. What's there to lose? "Why did you have stopwatch anyway? You know what? Fine. I’ll do it if gets you to stop talking." He opens the vial and downs the tonic. It has a tangy blueberry taste to it. Clint starts the timer, setting the clock down on the table for all three to see. Silence envelopes as they watch the second hand move closer to 30 seconds. As soon as it hits 30, Tony and Clint watch for any reaction on Steve's face. A smile wraps his face.

"Time to own up on your deal," Steve mocks as he pushes the mugs in front of the two men. Grumbling, Clint picks up his mug. Tony does not move an inch, keeping his glare on Steve.

"Come on, Tony. We lost," Clint groggily submits.

Tony exclaims, "I doubt it! Stevie! How are you feeling?"

Steve denies, "I feel the same. Why do ask?"

Tony holds up his hand. "How many fingers do you see?"

Steve looks closely. "6."

Clint laughs, "Six fingers on one hand?" He sets the mug down. "Tell me what's on your mind right now."

Steve starts shaking his head, the world around him starting to spin. "Nah uh."

Tony and Clint high five each other. It worked. "Admit what you are thinking right now."

Steve tries to bat them away but misses. "Nope." He amusingly pops the p on the end of the word. Laughing to himself, he takes out his notebook and starts scribbling.

"What are you writing?" Tony asks.

Steve hesitates, "None of your business." His face is so close to the notebook, eyes narrowing, trying hard to stay focused. 

Clint looks over his shoulder. "I think you'll like this, Tony. How to -"

"Shhhh. She might hear you," Steve whispers as he continues.

"Jarvis, are you recording all this?" Tony asks.

Jarvis sighs as he answers, "I am unfortunately, sir."

Tony insists, "Good. This would be good to share with the others tomorrow."

Steve loudly sets his cup down, staring at the torn remains of the last page he wrote. Darting his eyes at the door, his eyes alight with the next move he will take. 

You walk down the hallway, reaching into your pocket and pulling out a small lined piece of paper. You smirk as you glance over the writing. "How to ask her out on a date..."

"Step one: Find her. Step two: Stand to her. Step three: ? Step four: Date." You stop in front of the den. Those are the exact words on the piece of paper, so why do you hear someone else read them out loud? You walk through the entryway to find Tony and Clint recreating the scene last night with the surveillance on screen. Natasha, Thor, and Bruce sitting as audience watching it all unfold. 

"Is there really a question mark in the middle?" Natasha asks.

"Why don't you ask her yourself," Clint teases as he points past the couch. Everyone stares at you, who is holding the small piece of paper. 

"Do the two speak the truth?" Thor asks.

Right when you open your mouth, Steve runs into the den. The scene in front of him is too much of a shock. Not only does he see you holding the scrap of paper you ripped from his notebook, he sees the camera footage, the two instigators standing in front, and the other members of the team watching from the couch. Steve wants to melt right then and there.

Seeing the dread in Steve’s eyes, you walk over to the front to turn off the screen. You whip around to catch hold of both Clint and Tony's ears. 

"Ow, what did we do?" Tony asks.

"Yeah! I was just an innocent bystander!" Clint shrieks.

Without answering, you pull the two towards Steve. Pushing the two men down to the floor on their knees, you simply command, "Apologize."

"We're sorry," they mutter.

You let go of Clint's ear. He runs away as your grasp on Tony's ear stays. "You're sorry for what?" you point, your voice dripping with anger.

"For giving you the tonic and taking advantage of your weakened state," Tony says. "Even though you chose to take it which was evidenced by the video," he mumbles. You grip his ear tighter. "What the hell! I apologized."

"Steve, what do you say?" Your voice taking a calmer state.

"Don't do it again," Steve forgives.

You let go of Tony's ear. "I think you broke some skin," he complains.

"Good! Now get out." Not wanting to anger you any more, the rest of the team walk out of the door. Steve starts to leave when he feels a smaller hand capture his own. "Where are you going?" you wonder.

"Getting out like you said," Steve croaks. There is no way he is ever going to cross you after what he saw.

You chuckle. "To them, not you." As soon as the last person leaves, you get close to him and kiss his cheek. As you pull back, he captures your lips. Catching off guard, your tense body softens as you mold into the kiss. When he lets go he smiles. "So you're not embarrassed?" You ask.

He laughs. "Not anymore. Want to watch a movie tonight?"

"So long as we watch one alone. Bring the popcorn?"

"As long as you bring the drinks."


End file.
